Just a Cold
by FirstNobody
Summary: There's something wrong with Roach, his symptoms: Headaches, Chills, joint pain, skin turning blue, vomiting, and loss of words to tell anyone about it. But he just shrugs it off, after all it's just a cold...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new story out, as you can see. Sorry about not updating my other story…will get to that next. Anyhow, this story has been in my mind for sometime now and…well here you are!**

**Here's a thing that I did when I was reading over this, picture it as a comic…I thought I was cool…  
><strong>

**Please remember to review!**

* * *

><p>MacTavish gazed at the dark brown coffin covered over with the bright colors of the United States flag; rich multicolored flowers surrounded the casket. His breath slow and steady as he stared at the saddening object, with his gloved hands shoved in his black coat pockets. Rain drenched him as thunder rumbled across the sky. Men stood around the coffin muskets held in there arms as they gazed at the object.<p>

Many people attended his funeral, more then he could have thought. Task Force men leaned against each other, holding onto each other for support. Though one figure stood behind the group of family members and friends, his head hung over his chest in deep despair. A dark shadow cast over his features, making him look like a ghost.

MacTavish sighed before he slowly made his way over to the man, passing gracefully between the men and women. Reaching out his hand, MacTavish laid a hand on the Task Force member. "Ghost," MacTavish's sad voice shattered beneath the quick streak of lightning then a crash of thunder.

Simon looked up, dark hair smothered in rain and puffy red eyes drenched in tears. With a swift movement Simon wiped away the tears. "Hello Captain," Simon's eyes fell back to the ground.

"How you holdin' up?" MacTavish asked leisurely. Simon shrugged quickly, trying to avoid conversation. "Ghos-"

"No MacTavish," Simon spoke up, "Not out here."

Sighing MacTavish frowned, "Why not Simon?"

"Because," Simon shrugged once more.

Before MacTavish could continue someone called out his name, "Captain! We need to start."

Shaking his head in understanding, MacTavish shook the shoulder of his teammate, "He would like you to speak." Leaving behind the distressed Lieutenant, MacTavish made his way up to the podium. His eyes gazed across the crowed and quickly cleared his throat. "Uh…" MacTavish glanced back at Simon whose shoulders shook. "We all new him in many different ways, many of us new him at a young age, and many knew him as an older man, but we all new Gary as himself. He never did change…" MacTavish swallowed thickly, eyes falling back on Simons who just stood there silently. "He was a great man, and a great friend…he died as a hero."

Mrs. Sanderson choked out a sob and hugged the folded flag tighter. "Oh my sweet baby boy," She whimpered silently digging her face deeper into the flag. "I was supposed to go before you, you promised me that…" Mr. Sanderson pulled his wife into a deep passionate embrace, silently shushing her.

MacTavish tipped his head down as the trumpets started playing, and the casket slowly lowered down into the ground. "You weren't supposed to die this way Gary…not like this, not now."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yes I made another short 1<strong>**st**** chapter. Deal with it, next one shall be longer!**

**Guess who got to read Of Men and Mice today?**

**Saddest book EVER! I cried so hard at the end…Literally bawled in the class, had to be sent out. I wonder what George was thinking after the book…? I also got a paper cut, hurts!**

**Reviews are the best things you could give to an author…^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it probably was a bad beginning for this story, but hey I did the best I could and that's all that matters….right?**

**Okay so here is the next part-t-t-t in my story!**

**P.S. (I own nothing) *Sobs***

* * *

><p>His back was press roughly against the solid concrete of a classroom wall, his ACR held tightly in his grip. How he got separated from his team, <em>once again<em>, he will never know. Roach thought back to when he last saw his team, before he briefly turned his back, and then…they were gone.

The slight shuffling of boots on the dusty floor snapped Roach back into stealth mode. Bring his body closer into the shadows, Roach examined his pray slowly. Two tangos, holding there guns carelessly. _Easy_, Roach thought smirking.

The two walked away from the doorway talking to each other. Roach slowly came up from behind one, took out his army knife and swiftly took out the two with quick fluid motions. There bodies fell limp against Roach as he dragged them across the ground and into the shade.

Dusting his hands off, with a satisfied look on his features, Roach grabbed his gun and peered out the side of the door way. "Hallway clear," He whispered to himself. Gary wanted to use his radio, but hey guess what, he broke it…funny. Slowly, Roach placed a foot out of the doorway, senses sharp. Quickly running, in a girlish way, Roach ran to the other side of the hallway. Once again he pressed his body against the darkened wall; hiding in the darkness Roach examined the next hallway.

He ran threw out the School, trying to avoid enemy's, who, he might add, were stupid enough to ignore to wondering figure. _There so stupid…that-that they would bring a spoon to the super bowl!_ Roach held back a chuckle as he thought of his joke, oh the things he thinks of.

General Sheppard had told the Task Force to clear out the School, "For there might be important information we could use against, and bla-bla-bla!" Roach mimicked the General annoyed almost as much as Ghost was.

'_Why do we have to do the easy job?' Roach whined towards his captain as they walked towards the helicopter._

'_Because-' MacTavish started._

'_Cause you need training bug.' Ghost cut in smirking as Roach stuck out his tong._

'…_Then why are you going?' Roach smiled evilly._

'_I could use a brake.'_

'_From what, your self-esteem?'_

Roach suddenly came to a stop, pain flared up in his lungs. Hand shooting up towards his chest, Roach stumbled against the wall and fell face first on the cement floor. Groaning in pain, Roach pushed himself on his back as he struggled to breath. His breaths gave shutters, shaking his whole body. Roach's gloved hands stuck to his vest as if it was gum to a shoe, as he struggled to remove the gear. Time seemed to stop; the only sound was quick wheezing that only came from the Sergeant that lay on the dusty floor.

In the midst of silence, Roach picked up the slightest movement coming from his right. Still fighting for breath, Roach gained enough strength to move into a classroom and hide from the figure. His stumbling movements caught his attacker, making the heavy footing come closer in his direction.

"Hello?"

Sanderson's eyes grew wide, he knew that voice! Opening up his mouth to shout out to his teammate, Roach gave a started intake of breath. Once again his lungs crumpled against the oxygen. Gary placed his forehead slowly on the ground, the cement feeling freezing against his skin.

"I know you're in here, so just come out!" It was Meat.

Roach's mouth hung open in attempt to breath in deep and mind clearing breaths. But the only 'breaths' he got, was shuttering, short, and non-clearing breaths. Oh, how he wanted to breathe. Roach's mind became covered in fog as he sweat drenched his face.

"Oi Meat, no ones in here, lets go mate." _Ghost_…

Using all his will power, Roach stood up unsteadily, and came out from the shadows, but the room was empty. Stumbling towards the door, Roach suddenly tripped over his feet and fell towards the floor. Roach quickly reached out and grabbed a chair that plummeted towards to floor with him, earning a loud _**CRASH**_ as the chair struck the ground. Gary inhaled quickly with the much needed oxygen; coughs quickly erupted from his painful chest.

"I told ya!" Meat shouted and ran back toward the classroom, his AK-47 shifting across the room before harshly landing on Roach. "Roach?" Meat lowered his Assault Rifle and rushed to his friend's side. Meat quickly pushed the chair off of Roach and helped him sit up. "You okay man?" Meat questioned.

"I don't hear anything Meat, so ya better have a.) Killed him or b.) Your paranoid-" Ghost stopped talking as he saw Roach shake his head slowly. "What the hell happened to you Roach?"

"I-" Roach cleared his throat, "I, uh, fell…"

"Fell?"

"Technically I tripped but…ya, I fell."

Ghost gave a snort, "On what?"

Roach looked around the room quickly, finding nothing, Roach sighed and mumbled, "My feet."

Meat gave a chuckle, "Only you Roach, only you." They stood up together and exited the room.

Ghost pulled out his radio, "We found Roach sir, and the 2nd floor is clear."

A quick static reply came from the radio, "Good, the top and bottom floor are clear. Sheppard wants your arses out of that building pronto."  
>"What for, sir?"<p>

You could hear a sigh from the Captain, "He wants to blow it up."

"Copy," And with that Ghost placed his radio back in it holster. "Come on, your heard the Captain lets go."

"Do you think this place could be one of Makarov's safe houses?"

"Could be…" Ghost shrugged lightly as he led the two other solders down the steps.

"So Roach, where's your radio?" Meat turned towards his teammate as they escaped threw the emergency fire door.

"Oh, you knooww…"

"Nope," Meat smirked.

Roach quickly changed he subject, "Do you know where Royce is?" With no reply from Meat, Roach shrugged and left to find Royce.

"Oi, Roach!" A sudden Scottish accent rang in the sergeants ears, making them ring slightly.

"Hey Captain," Roach turned towards MacTavish, flashing a grin.

"Come here bug," MacTavish crossed his arms, a disproval frown written on his face.

Letting his shoulders sag, Roach slowly made his way towards his Captain. "Yes sir?"

"What is this I hear about, you and Royce makin' a bet?"

"Sir-"

Royce jumped into the conversation, "Roach! What injuries did you get this time?"

A low growl escaped MacTavish, but Royce didn't seem to notice.

"Uh…Royce," Roach began but a sudden slap on the back made him jump in surprise.

"Don't try and fool me Roach, common! We didn't name you Roach for nothing," Royce smiled sinisterly.

"You didn't give him that call name Royce," MacTavish snapped, "And I didn't give him that call name so you could make bets on him either. So I want you two to get your arses on that helicopter before I count to 10!"

With that Royce and Roach fled towards there helicopter, "Dude!" Royce growled, "Why didn't you tell me he was right behind me!"

Roach quickly crossed his arms, "I tried!" There conversation was cut short as Ghost climbed on helicopter and stared at the two solders with a silent grin hid behind his mask. With a low bark, Roach added, "You still owe me 20 bucks…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what you saw in the middle of this chapter was one of Roaches "Symptoms!" OH the excitement! Anywho, next chapter shall be up soon, after I type up my other chapter for my OTHER story. So bye for now!<strong>

**Please review, it isn't **that** hard. I mean all you have to do is press that pretty little review button and tell me your thoughts on this story. You don't even need an account to review! It's **_**that **_**easy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So has anyone figured out his disease?  
>Well I hope someone does ^_^ ….Course there is a bunch of diseases out there…<br>Oh well! Read well :D**

* * *

><p>A man sat, quietly, silent – almost like a phantom. His body wrapped tightly up in a blanket. He was shaking as if freezing from the warm touch of air that surrounded him. Suddenly, but still silently, he coughed, each lurch from his lungs becoming more violent. Once the fit subsided he slowly pulled back his hand and was greeted with yellow and green muck. Shivering violently he quickly wiped away the muck and breathed in – or what he called breathing in. His lungs only expanded to a curtain small length until he felt horrific pain shoot through his lungs and up his throat.<p>

How long had he hid this _cold_?

Only so long…People around him started to get anxious, thus his Captain sent him to his apartment to, "take some time off, mate."

Once his mind settled he was once again invited into the shivering world.

Unexpectedly, a loud knock came from his apartment door. Gary looked at his clock, 10:56…

Shrugging off his blanket the sergeant slowly walked towards the door. As his hand settled on the doorknob, a louder more frantic knock rattled the door – piercing Gary's ears in the progress, "I'm coming!" Gary snapped silently.

Opening the door, Gary was met with harsh light.

"Roach!" Two men screamed at once and flung them selves on Gary who, in returned, screamed as the two men sent him to the floor.

"Oi, don't hurt the bugger now," A heavy British accent sighed as he walked past the three men on the floor.

"Man Roach," Meat laughed as he stood up and looked around Gary's apartment, "Nice pad!"

As Royce helped Gary stand, Roach passed another coughing fit. The room fell silent as the young sergeant coughed. As he died down Meat winced, "Still have that cold?"

Gary shook his head, "Don't know why its not leaving though…"

"You sure you went to the doctor and checked it out?"

"Yup," he lied.

"Well…" Royce paused noticing something in Roach's bedroom.

Gary paled as Royce made his way to his room. As Gary made his way past Royce, Ghost made his way in the bedroom. All four men stood silently in the room.

"What is this?" Ghost demanded walking swiftly to Roach's pillow. Picking it up, Ghost made a fuming face towards the sick sergeant.

"I-I can explain!" Roach cried.

"Oh ya? Then explain the blood on your pillow and blankets!" Meat snapped.

"I-I….um…"

"Don't tell me your pissin' blood Roach," Royce shook his head.

Gary, unable to think up an explanation only dropped his head in despair.

"We're taking you to the doctor," Ghost tossed the pillow to the ground, "Get dressed."

The other two men followed Ghost out of the room.

Breathing in Roach slid down the wall, cupping his head in his hands, Roach tried to slow down his rapid breathing.

* * *

><p>Gary sat on the small, stiff bed of the doctor's office. Ghost, Meat and Royce leaned on the wall across from the sergeant, glaring daggers at the man.<p>

"You could have sat in the waiting room, you know…" Gary muttered harshly.

"Nah," Meat shrugged.

Glaring at the three men, Roach was about to complain when the door opened and his doctor walked in holding a clipboard.

"Hello Gary," the doctor greeted, and then nodded to Ghost, Meat and Royce. "Well I have some…news for you."

"That all I have is a bad cold and you're going to send me home with a smiley sticker that says, 'I did it!'?"

"Not exactly….your symptoms only really point towards one disease. You have blueness around your throat, coughing up blood and yellowish/greenish muck; you also have a fever with chills, shortness of breath, high heart rate, and headaches and mood swings."

"Doesn't seem that bad," Gary sighed and plopped out of the bed, only to be stopped by Ghost who grabbed his arm.

"That is not the case Gary." The doctor paused, "It seems you caught a very deadly disease…and we also caught it to late."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!<strong>

**I can not tell you how happy I am to end this chapter! Not happy with it one bit. All I want to do is finish this story, oh…its only going to be 5 or 6 chapters…what more do you want from me?**

**And, uhhh, sorry for the length...**

**Ugh, anyway! If someone can guess this disease and review saying you got it I will update soon! :)**

**R&R**


End file.
